Exemplary embodiments generally relate to electrical computers and to digital processing systems, to multicomputer data transferring, to database and file management, and to artificial intelligence and, more particularly, to computer network managing, to data warehousing, to file or database maintenance, and to knowledge processing systems.
A stream warehouse is a data stream management system that stores a very long history (e.g., years or decades) of information. The data stream management system may continuously ingest data from one or more data feeds. The data stream management system may then process a collection of long-running queries over these feeds. Queries may range from real-time alerting and diagnostics to long-term data mining. However, continuously loading data from many different and uncontrolled sources into a real-time stream warehouse introduces a problem: users want results in as timely a fashion as possible, but stable results often require lengthy synchronization delays.